Pokémon Conquerors: Johto Country!
by AceTrainer J
Summary: A story of three teenagers with distinctive personalities, fighting danger and defeating enemies and hoping to fulfill their dreams!
1. Chapter One: Dawn of a New Life!

**The Dawn of a New Life!**

The sun rose over the horizon signifying that it is morning time. The creeking of the door and the sound of footsteps filled the room.

"Jerrick?" The female voice asked.

Her voice was light and soothing. The room was slightly being illuminated by the sun. As the crisp sound of footsteps filled the room, Jerrick began to toss in his bed. The female then worked her way over to the window.

"I can't believe today is the day my son leaves home for his journey. In the Johto region at that." She said gazing out the window.

She then began to open the curtains letting in the bright sunlight.

The room was now fully illuminated by the harsh sun. Jerrick quickly pulled his covers over him.

"Now Jerrick, there's no need for you to be such a child this morning." said the woman.

The woman seemed to be his mother.

"Oh mom!" Jerrick said in a grumpy groan.

"Jerrick, you have to get ready. The S.S. Aura leaves soon." His mother said with a smile.

"Okay okay mom, give me a second." said Jerrick mumbling.

A slight smile came across his mother's face as she exited his room. The closing of the door signaled a trigger in Jerrick's head. Jerrick then sprang out of bed wearing his Gengar pajamas and cut on his plasma screen television.

He flipped through the channels, passing by the weather channel , several kid cartoons and then finally making it to the battle channel. It was a battle between Wallace and Steven Stone. They were down to their last pokémon. Each of their pokémon has been badly damaged.

"Alright Steven you've got to win!" said Jerrick.

He was getting more and more excited as the battle progressed.

"Alright Milotic use Aqua Tail." Wallace said in a calm tone.

Milotic began to form a stream around it's tail. Milotic then flipped into the air , darting at Aggron. It was crashing down tail first like a meteor.

"Aggron use iron defense!" Commanded Steven.

Aggron crossed its arms and became surrounded in blue. Its body briefly shined and it protected itself from Milotic's Aqua tail.

Aggron then uncrossed It's arms with sheer force and sent Milotic sliding back on the field. Milotic fainted. Jerrick then cut off his television.

"Just how I thought it would turnout." He said with a smirk.

He glanced at his clock and realized he has wasted a bit of time. He ran over to his closet and began excitedly picking out his clothes for his journey.

He tried on a pinstriped suit and said, "Too Businessy."

He then tried on a Pikachu costume. "To Kawaii." He said laughing. He then tried on his final outfit, which was to last him his whole journey. He walked over to his mirror and checked himself out.

Jerrick was wearing a medium wash denim shirt with rolled up sleeves, black slouched skinny jeans, brown combat boots and a medium sized diamond stud ear ring. He had on a brown backpack to carry his goods in.

"What's cooking good looking?" He asked himself in the mirror.

As he was about to leave out of his room, he saw something on his dresser. It was an S.S. Aura ticket and $10,000. There was also a note, Jerrick began reading it.

"_Dear Son, we are so proud you want to leave Hoenn and travel to a brand new region. We are going to miss you so. Take the cash and Aura Ticket, you will definitely need it. Your mother talked with Professor Elm of New Bark Town and he's glad you are stepping out of your boundaries and broadening your horizons. Report to his lab immediately, I supplied a traveling guide in your brown backpack. Meet us outside when you're finished. Love, your family_." He read aloud.

He placed the goods in his backpack as a tear fell from his face.

"Well I guess it's time I get going." sad looked at his room one last time before finally leaving. He quietly closed his door and ran downstairs.

He passed several pictures of him and his ten year old sister along the way.

His younger sister is leaving today as well to become a Pokémon coordinator, except she'll still be in the Hoenn region. Jerrick made it downstairs and noticed that there wasn't any breakfast on the table.

"Huh that's odd." he said.

As he approached the front door a sudden feeling of nervousness hit him. He hesitated about opening the door for a bit. But then, he finally turned the doorknob and outside were his parents, his sister and the family pet Wolf the Poochyena. He walked over to him.

"Wow you're looking great." said his younger sister.

Jerrick smiled and rubbed her head. "Jerrick, Jenna today is the day you guys start your very first journey." Their father said.

"And we wish you the best in life of course." Their mother said.

Jerrick and Jenna nodded with a smile on their faces.

"Now let us send you off, starting with Jerrick." Their father said.

They all joined hands and walked to the Lilycove port which was around forty minutes away in walking distance. As they made it near, the excitement was building up inside of Jerrick. He could barely control it.

"Alright this is where we say goodbye." Jerrick said.

His family and Wolf wished him goodbye as he approached the ship. The ticketmaster took his ticket and marked it. He then gave it back to Jerrick and told him to hold on to it. Jerrick boarded the ship with no regrets. He waved goodbye to his family, that he won't see in person for a long time.

The ship began to sail away. Many families were waving goodbye to their loved ones. Jerrick wandered the ship with his head held high. He passed many faces and Pokémon along the way. There was a battle going on in the front area of the ship. There were also pools of water on the S.S. Aura also! It even had a gigantic water slide and a gourmet buffet.

"Dear Arceus , I won't be mad if this ship won't ever reach Johto!" Jerrick said in awe.

He quickly got a plate and began piling it with all sorts of food.

"You know if you eat all of that food, you'd probably get sick." said a girl behind him.

Jerrick turned around and noticed an attractive teenage girl with long sleek black hair that stopped at her breasts. She also had v-cut bangs. She was wearing a two piece red bathing suit. Her skin was pale and her eyes were icy.

"You're right! Hey my name's Jerrick. What is yours?" He asked hastily."Haha calm down, my name's Aria. I'm from Sinnoh." She said.

"Sinnoh? Wow that's really far away. Northeast of Hoenn right? I'm on the way to Johto to start my journey." He said in a rush.

"Johto sounds exciting. Filled with brand new Pokémon and new people!" she grinning.

"Definitely, I can't wait to make it there!" He said with much excitement.

"Awesome, hey are you here with anyone?" She asked.

"No one at all." He said smiling. "How about we spend the day together?" Aria suggested.

Jerrick dropped his plate and screamed, "Hell yeah! Let's go!" He screamed.

Jerrick yanked Aria's arm and went running throughout the ship.

They did various activities such as shuffleboard, dancing, swimming, sliding, bowling and they even watched a movie in a cinema.

Before you knew it, the day was almost over and they had to report to their assigned room.

Jerrick and Aria were walking to their rooms. "Wow today was great." said Jerrick.

"Yeah I had an awesome time with you." Aria said.

"So are you a Pokémon trainer?" Asked Jerrick in a fast pace.

"I'm indeed a pokémon trainer. How did you know?" Asked Aria.

"You had that vibe to you. I knew you had to be a trainer." Said Jerrick hastily.

"Really? Well that's cool. Well Jerrick tomorrow we'll arrive in Johto and it'll probably be the last time I'll see you again." said Aria.

"This definitely won't be the end. We'll meet again. Definitely." said Jerrick.

"So are you competing in the Johto league?" Asked Aria.

"Definitely! I'm not leaving Johto empty handed." Jerrick said with much energy.

"Well I'll come see you compete. That's a promise." Aria said. Jerrick nodded his head in agreement.

They finally made it to their rooms and they were right across from eachother. "Well goodnight." Jerrick said extending his hand.

Aria grabbed his hand and shook it and wished him a goodnight as well.

They went into their rooms and watched a bit of television before finally falling asleep.

Before Jerrick fell asleep he looked inside his bag for some reason. Inside was a journal , pajamas and a bit of extra money.

"Well since I have a journal, I guess I should use it!" Jerrick said happily. He wrote extremely fast in cursive handwriting.

_"Today, was the day I began a brand new life. It was kinda easy to say goodbye to my parents. Because I will see them again. The S.S. Aura is amazing. I met a girl by the name of Aria and she's a pokémon trainer. She is a really cool girl who likes to have fun. Too bad she's not traveling to Johto with me, but she made a promise that she'll watch me compete. Tomorrow's the big day where I get my very own pokémon...I think. Well I'm getting sleepy. So it's time to put my pen to rest. Goodnight Hoenn._" He wrote in his journal.

He quickly put his journal in his backpack and fell peacefully asleep.

That morning, Jerrick was having a rather strange dream.

"Jerrick? Hello?" Asked a soft and settle voice.

Jerrick slowly opened his eyes. Jerrick was layed out on the ground completely clueless. He then realized that a Pikachu was talking to him.

"Whoa! You're a talking Pikachu." Jerrick shouted in fear.

"And you're a talking Torchic. Ahh so scary." The Pikachu said with sarcasm.

Jerrick looked down at his feet and noticed he had the body of a Torchic.

"What?! How could this happen?!" Asked Jerrick.

Pikachu began hunching over the ground in pain. "Hey are you okay?" Jerrick asked.

"I just...I just got to..." Pikachu said.

The Pikachu began to lift up it's tail. "Oooooooh...I gotta fart!" Pikachu screamed.

"Oh no!" Jerrick the Torchic screamed.

All of a sudden the horn of the ship began to blow as Pikachu's tail was lifted. The huge, boisterous sound of the ship's horn filled the air. Jerrick was disturbed from his slumber.

"Attention passengers, We are now about to pass the land of Kanto. So if you don't wanna miss this beautiful scenery please report to the front deck." Announced the captain.

Rumbling filled the hallways, the passengers were running swiftly to the front deck.

"What's so good about Kanto?" Jerrick asked.

He then gazed out of his window and instantly fell in love. "Wow so beautiful!" Jerrick said with hearts in his eyes.

The land of Kanto was peaceful and harmonic. The sun shined upon Kanto as if it was Heaven. Multiple aquatic Pokémon were jumping out the water.

"After I explore Johto, Kanto is definitely next on my list!" Jerrick said with excitement.

All of a sudden, three knocks filled Jerrick's room. The door then opened and it was Aria. Aria wasn't wearing her red swimsuit she wore yesterday.

Instead she was wearing a Red jogging suit with white stripes along the sides. She also had on a black tank top underneath and white tennis shoes. She also wore a yellow pikachu backpack.

"Good morning Jerrick." Aria said in a whimsical tone.

"Good morning Aria, I'll meet you in the deck area in a little bit. I have to get ready." Jerrick said hastily.

"Well okay." She said a little bit thrown off.

Jerrick ran to the bathroom and refreshed. He was finished in no time. He grabbed his backpack as he exited his room. He ran up the stairs rushing to get to Aria. As he made it to the deck area, Aria was gazing at the deep blue sea.

"Aria!" Shouted Jerrick.

Aria jumped with fear, "Jerrick you scared me. Gosh." she said.

"Haha sorry about that." He said smiling.

"Hey are you excited that we're almost at Johto?" Asked Aria.

"I'm über excited! I can't wait to get my very own pokémon." He screamed.

The ship went silent. Everyone just stared directly at Jerrick. Awkward level has reached level 100.

"Ha...ha..I'm excited for you too buddy." Aria said embarrassed.

"Hey let's go get a bite to eat. I'm starving." He said rubbing his stomach.

"You lead the way and I'll follow." said Aria.

They walked to the buffet and got various items of breakfast food. They walked side by side to a table nearby. Jerrick bit in to his muffin and began blushing.

"Wow, this is so good!" He said.

Jerrick began stuffing his face at an extreme speed. Aria stared into Jerrick's face with utter disgust. She began eating slowly.

"Hey, Aria I never asked you this but do you have a pokémon?" Jerrick asked with a burp.

"Uh...ha..ha..yes I have a Swinub." Aria said.

She detached a minimized pokéball from her pigtail. She then tossed her pokéball into the air and out popped a Swinub.

It was covered in dense, brown, striped hair. The hair is so shaggy that it covered its tuft-like small legs, making it appear like a legless lump. Swinub's eyes appear as if they are perpetually closed. Swinub also has a pink, pig-like nose. . "Wow, that's a pretty cool pokémon." Said Jerrick.

"Thank you, Swinub and I defeated two gym leaders so far." said Aria.

She showed Jerrick her badges from her badge case. "Wow! Cool. You make me even more anxious to start my journey." said Jerrick.

"Just make sure you give it your all. That's the most important thing to remember." She said.

Jerrick nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey let's go watch a movie in the cinema." Aria suggested.

"Yeah that'll make time pass for sure!" He said with energy.

Jerrick, Swinub and Aria went walking to the Movie Cinema to watch an action packed film. As they made it to the Cinema someone approached them from behind.

"Hey there Aria...who's your friend?" asked a masculine voice from behind. The guy had a built body and a perfectly chiseled face. His hair was spiky and brown. He had tanned skin and light blue eyes as well. He was wearing a white tank top, floral swimming trunks and black flip flops.

"Hey Nick! Jerrick this is my boyfriend Nick." said Aria.

"Boyfriend?" asked Jerrick.

Jerrick was feeling a bit uneasy. Aria then gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"Yes, boyfriend. He's a yoga instructor on the S.S. Aura." Aria explained.

"Thanks for keeping Aria company while I worked." Nick said.

"No problem, I enjoyed her company!" Jerrick said hastily.

"Where are you guys heading?" Nick asked.

"We're going to go see a movie, wanna come with?" Aria asked.

"Sure! That'll be cool!" Nick said.

"Sweet! Let's go." said Aria.

Nick, Swinub and Aria went dashing to the cinema completely forgetting about Jerrick.

"I wonder what the waves look like." Jerrick said excited.

He ran towards the front of the cruise.

"_I still wonder if I'm making the right decision. Traveling afar can be dangerous, heck traveling alone is dangerous anyway."_ spoke Jerrick's conscious.

An hour passed by as Jerrick stared out into the open sea.

A huge screech filled the ship's deck. "Attention passengers, welcome to Johto." Announced the Captain.

Jerrick looked up and saw what he was waiting for all this time, the Johto region. Jerrick's adrenaline was pumping. He was ready to explore.

"Johto here I come!" He screamed into the sky.

As the cruise pulled into the port, Jerrick was shaking with excitement.

"Come on...come on..." he said impatiently.

The cruise soon stopped and Jerrick could finally say goodbye to the S.S. Aura. Some sailors helped bring out the stairs from the base of the ship. Everyone was then allowed to get off.

"We've arrived in Johto, the ship will set back to Hoenn in 4 hours." Announced the Captain.

Jerrick ran across the S.S. Aura, pushing past the people and hoping to finally walk out. Jerrick finally walked down the ship's steps leading to the world of Johto.

"Welcome to Johto!" said many natives.

Jerrick was in complete awe. He ran down the long port until he reached the beginning of the town. Within no time, he finally made it. New Bark Town was now in Jerrick's sight. It was a humble and rural town. With a few buildings here and there, many old towne stores, a variety of pokémon ranches and etc. Jerrick dug in his book bag searching for his Johto travel guide. He finally grasped it in his hands. He began flipping through pages until he found New Bark Town.

"Alright! Let's see...cafes, towne shops...Aha! The Pokémon Lab! Says here it is at the peak of town." He said to himself.

Jerrick began walking at a fast pace trying to read the travel guide and walk at the same time.

A half an hour later, "Wow! So this is Professor Elm's lab!" Jerrick said in astonishment.

The Lab was very bland and basic however it still stood out. The lab was large and an eggshell white color. It had an elm tree in front of it. There were a great amount of windows and it had a small flight of stone steps leading to the door. Jerrick cautiously walked towards the lab. Step by step he was becoming nervous. Before going in he took a very deep breath. The glass doors slid open as he came closer. Jerrick finally stepped inside the lab. Inside was a bunch of lab equipment. Everything looked very modern and futuristic. Jerrick's footsteps filled the room. He saw a few assistants working in the laboratory. As Jerrick walked further in to the lab he saw two teenaged beings and a man in a lab coat.

"Professor is that him?" Asked the girl. "I believe so." The man said. Jerrick stood in between the teenaged girl and the teenaged boy.

"Well hello, I'm Professor Elm. The only professor here in the Johto region. I'm glad each of you made it here right on time. Chloe this is Jerrick, he's from Lilycove City in Hoenn. Jerrick this is Chloe she's from Goldenrod City right here in Johto!" Professor Elm announced.

"Pleased to meet you." she said in a light tone.

Chloe is a very beautiful girl. Jerrick was instantly attracted to her. Chloe is under-average height and has long wavy golden blonde hair which she keeps into a ponytail. She also has side swept bangs. Her skin is pale and her eyes were an exact shade of Cerulean blue. She is wearing a black t-shirt with a Pikachu on the front that was tucked inside of her light blue denim shorts. She also has on a red and black flannel tied around her waist. Underneath her shorts were dark colored pantyhose and for shoes she wore black combat boots. She also has a beige satchel.

Jerrick began blushing, "My pleasure." He said in a smooth tone.

"This is Nathaniel, he's from Violet City." Professor Elm said.

"What's up man!" Jerrick said with his hand held high.

Nathaniel looked down at the ground awkwardly. "Huh? Did I say something wrong?" Jerrick asked.

Nathaniel is a handsome guy. He is slightly taller than the average sixteen year old and has a slim build. His skin is smooth and tan. He has straight auburn hair that falls over his forehead just a bit. He is wearing thin framed glasses over his hazel eyes. He wears a light blue short sleeved collar shirt, khaki skinny jeans and white low top shoes. He also carries around a black messenger bag.

"He's a tad bit shy I'm afraid." Chloe whispered into Jerrick's ear.

"Oh, I see. I guess my personality was a bit to strong." He said.

"Uh yes, see Nathaniel here is a pokémon breeder. He'd rather raise Pokémon for health and friendship, rather than for Pokémon battles. There's also a huge competition for breeders at called the Pokémon Extraordinaire. Breeders show off their Pokémon to the fullest extent. It's basically a beauty contest for Pokémon." Professor Elm spoke.

"Wow, amazing." Chloe said.

"Really intriguing." said Jerrick.

"Now let's get to the best part! I need you three to travel together. I'm conducting research which I will tell you about later on. It'll require you travel with your starter Pokémon as well." stated.

"So we're basically little test subjects?" Chloe asked.

"Uh, I'm afraid so." Professor said embarrassed.

"Well if it means getting a pokémon count me in!" Jerrick shouted.

"Me too! I'm definitely down!" Chloe said.

Chloe and Jerrick high fived eachother. Nathaniel continued to look uncomfortable and began sweating just a bit. "Well that's the spirit! On that table are three starter Pokémon by the name of Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile. Let's take a look." Prof Elm said.

Professor Elm pressed the button on each of the pokéballs. The first pokémon to pop out is a small, pale green Pokémon with a darker necklace of buds. It has a large head in proportion to the rest of its body with large red eyes that appear to have no pupils. It has four short legs with a single nailed toe on each and a small tail. It also has a large leaf on the top of its head, which is longer than the rest of its body. "Chika!" The Pokémon said. Chikorita held it's head high and proud.

"_Hmm a bold personality_." Jerrick said in his head.

The second Pokémon to come out is a small, bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body, and a milky color on the underside. Cyndaquil seems to be a composite of features from the echidna and the shrew. The echidna features are the flames from its back, while its general body shape is shrew-like. Its eyes are closed and it has a long, thin snout. It lacks claws on its forelimbs, but has a single claw on each hind foot. Cyndaquil began blushing, it then hid behind Professor Elm.

"_This one's timid_." Jerrick said inside his head.

The last pokémon to be seen is a bipedal, blue crocodile with red spines on its back and tail. The spine on its back is larger with additional ridges. Totodile's head was large, with ridges above its eyes. Much of the head's size is composed of Totodile's snout and strong jaws. There are two visible teeth on the tip of its upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of its lower jaw. On its chest is a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to its arms with a line bisecting the pattern. Totodile has five sharp claws and three toes. Its eyes are red and surrounded by a black pattern. Totodile was jumping joyously in the air, It was clear that it was happy to see everyone.

"_And this one's jolly_." Spoke Jerrick inside his head.

"If you didn't already know, Chikorita is a grass type, Cyndaquil is a fire type and Totodile is indeed a water type. Now if I may ask, could you all please pick a Pokémon to be with you for your long journey." Prof. Elm said.

"Jerrick, I believe you should go first." Chloe said smiling.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" said Jerrick.

Jerrick walked over and looked at each of the pokémon. "Professor I want to travel with Chikorita for my journey." Jerrick said with pride.

Chikorita stood confident in front of Jerrick. "First choice, she's a nice pokémon." Prof Elm said.

"Nathaniel you go can go next, either Pokémon is splendid." Chloe said with a smile.

Nathaniel walked over nervously. He picked up Totodile and smiled creepily.

"Totodile is your choice eh? He's a joyous fellow." Prof. Elm said.

"Alright, come here sweetheart!" Chloe said kneeling down.

Cyndaquil began to cry.

"Aw there's nothing to be afraid of, I'm gonna keep you safe okay?" she said. Cyndaquil stopped crying and walked slowly from behind Professor Elm.

"There there, it's okay." She said in a soft tone.

She then picked up Cyndaquil and cradled it in her arms.

"And last but not least, Cyndaquil." Professor Elm said.

Professor Elm pressed a button on his table and the table top flipped over. It then flipped back over with three trays. The trays had 5 pokéballs and a pokédex of different colors.

"Here you guys are four pokéballs, a rare special ball and a pokédex. A pokédex as you may know is an encyclopedia of pokémon. You'll find out a lot more when you'll use it." Professor Elm said.

They all walked over to the trays. Jerrick took the tray with the champagne gold Pokédex, four pokéballs and a lure ball.

"Ah you've chosen the lure ball Jerrick. A lure ball will help you catch pokémon easier when you go fishing." Professor Elm said.

Chloe took the tray with the translucent aquamarine pokédex, four pokéballs and a love ball.

"So you chose the love ball? The love ball helps you catch pokémon that is the opposite gender of your Pokémon much easier. Being that Cyndaquil is a boy, it will help you catch girl pokémon much easier." explained.

Nathaniel settled for the sterling silver pokédex, four pokéballs and a friend ball.

"And you Nathaniel chose the friend ball, the friend ball will help definitely. When the pokémon is caught, it will become much more friendly and take a kind liking to you." said Professor Elm.

Each of the teens placed their goods in their bags.

"Thank you Professor Elm!" Jerrick and Chloe said in unison.

Nathaniel was looking at the ground, sliding his left foot back and forth.

"You're welcome. Now go make me proud!" Professor Elm said.

Professor Elm sent them off, to explore the lush land of Johto.

"Oh wait, I forgot. Here are your starters pokéballs!" shouted.

He ran to them quickly, handing them each their starter Pokémon pokéball.

"Thank you, I almost forgot." Chloe said bowing.

"Thanks Professor!" Jerrick said in a rush.

"Now, go out and enjoy the world!" Prof. Elm said.

Each of the teens nodded and was excited to get finally start their journey, well everyone but Nathaniel. He still seemed to be a distant soul.

As they walked out the door, one of them saw a familiar face waiting at the end of the steps.

They all walked down the steps with caution. Jerrick knew from afar that it was Aria.

They continued walking closer, "You've got some nerve to not even say good bye to me after you left the ship!" Aria said in a rage.

"Sorry! But you've got some nerve lying to me. You said you were alone, when you obviously had your boyfriend." Jerrick said smiling.

"What is going on here?" Asked Chloe.

"Put a sock in it, I clearly was talking to Jerrick not you!" Aria said in rage.

"Wow that's not polite at all." Chloe said with her finger on her mouth.

Aria stomped her foot on the ground.

"You know what Jerrick, since you have your Pokémon it's time for a battle! Prepare to freeze!" Aria said.

A Pokémon battle was about to begin!


	2. Chapter Two: To Battle or not to Battle?

**To Battle Or Not To Battle? **

"Okay just telling you, I may have just gotten my pokémon but I'm no rookie to battling!" Jerrick said with a positive tone.

Aria became even more enraged. Her face was turning red as her jogging suit.

"That's it! Go Swinub!" Aria said detaching the pokéball from her hair bow. She then tossed it on the ground and out popped Swinub.

Jerrick pulled out his pokédex from his bag to get the description of the pokémon.

"Swinub, the Pig Pokémon. The Swinub has an extremely keen sense of smell, which it usually uses to find food." Read the pokédex.

"Chikorita go ahead and show her!" Jerrick said throwing his arm forth. Chikorita hopped in front of him and took her stance.

"Let's get this battle started! Swinub use powder snow!" Aria commanded.

Swinub shook its nose and blue powder began to come out of it at Chikorita.

As the powder drew near, Jerrick gave Chikorita a command.

"Chikorita dodge it!"

The powder was inches away from reaching Chikorita. Chikorita leaped into the air dodging the Powder Snow attack.

"Now use razor Leaf!" Jerrick commanded.

Chikorita swung her head and multiple razor sharp leaves went flying towards Swinub.

The razor leaf attack hit directly, and it was super effective. Swinub was damaged badly.

"Swinub get up and shake it off!" Aria commanded.

Swinub slowly got up off the ground.

"Alright now it's my turn! Swinub use dig!" Aria shouted.

Swinub dove into the ground head first.

"There's no telling where Swinub will come back up." Jerrick's conscious spoke.

"Hey Chikorita, run around all over!" Jerrick commanded.

Chikorita looked at Jerrick with a questionable expression on her face.

She then began running around the area with worry.

Swinub eventually sprouted from the ground! He sprouted inches away from Chikorita.

"Finish this off with Powder snow!" said Aria.

Swinub once again used powder snow, it was bound to hit Chikorita.

All of a sudden, "Chikorita send the attack back by using your head!" Jerrick said winking.

"Using her head?" asked Chloe.

As the Powder snow attack came near, Chikorita began spinning the large leaf on her head like a windmill/fan.

The speed from Chikorita's leaf caused the powder snow to fly back towards Swinub.

"No!" Aria shouted in fear.

Swinub was hit by the powder snow attack and fell on the ground.

Swinub was frozen solid with swirls in it's eyes.

Signifying that it was unable to battle.

"Swinub is unable to battle! The winner is my new friend slash rival Jerrick from Hoboken!" Chloe said in a joyous tone.

"It's Hoenn. I'm from Hoenn." Jerrick said.

"That too!" Chloe said with excitement.

"I can't believe I lost. To a rookie." Aria said. She aimed her pokéball at Swinub and it went safely back inside.

"You go Jerrick! Woo hoo!" Chloe said walking over to him.

"_He is brilliant, only a genius would think of using Chikorita's leaf as a propeller._" Nathaniel's conscious said.

Nathaniel walked beside Jerrick. Nathaniel wanted to say congratulations, but something was holding him back.

Aria walked over with a confused look on her face. "Good match." She said.

"Thank you Thank you!" Jerrick said with glee.

"I better get going, I'm gonna get some shopping done in Goldenrod. Taxi?!" Aria said.

She quickly hailed a cab and took off."Wow, we didn't even get to introduce ourselves." said Chloe.

"It's okay, you'll see her again." said Jerrick placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jerrick then looked down and noticed Chikorita was staring at Jerrick. She had a pissed off expression.

"I'm sorry! Chikorita! You were the best!" Jerrick said.

He picked her up and hugged her tight. Chikorita was rubbing her head on Jerrick's chest, showing affection.

"Dahlia, I think I want to name Chikorita...Dahlia." Jerrick said.

"That's such a pretty name!" said Chloe.

Nathaniel smirked slightly.

"Dahlia it is!" Jerrick said.

Chikorita had a huge smile on her face.

Nathaniel's, Totodile was clapping his hands and hopping up and down happily.

Chloe's Cyndaquil was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Well I guess we should get ready to leave. I feel the need to run!" Jerrick said with energy.

Dahlia the Chikorita hopped from his arms and began running alongside him.

"Wait for me!" Chloe said.

Nathaniel continued to walk slowly and steady.

He also took a different trail than the others.

Jerrick was running ambitiously down the sidewalks of New Bark Town.

"Chikorita, I mean Dahlia you're doing great with keeping up." Jerrick said smiling.

Chikorita gave Jerrick a confident look.

Chloe was running close by with Cyndaquil safely in her arms.

"I can tell this journey is going to be glorious!" said Chloe.

Nathaniel was taking a distant trail to Route 29. He was going a back way.

Jerrick made it out of New Bark Town an hour later, closely followed by Chloe.

"I'm getting a little bit tired." said Jerrick. Chikorita was getting extremely exhausted. She was panting for air.

"Huh? I guess that's it for you! Return!" Jerrick said raising his pokéball.

Chloe was closing in on Jerrick. "Alright! That was a fun run!" Chloe said with energy.

Cyndaquil was still asleep in her arms.

"I know, hey what happened to Nathaniel!?" Jerrick asked.

Chloe turned her head left and right, hoping Nathaniel was behind.

"I could've sworn he was right behind me!" Chloe said frightened.

All of a sudden, bushes began rustling nearby.

"Sounds like a Pokémon is ready for battle!" Jerrick said.

Chloe stood proudly beside Jerrick. She was ready to battle it.

The bushes stopped rustling as a tall male figure walked out. It was Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel! I'm so happy you're safe!" said Chloe. She began hugging him tightly.

Nathaniel began blushing. "Hey Nathaniel! Where's Totodile?" Jerrick asked.

Nathaniel pointed to his pokéball on the strap of his belt. "Oh it's in it's pokéball? Ok cool!" Jerrick said.

"Hey Jerrick, is Chikorita doing fine?" Asked Chloe.

"Yeah why!" Jerrick said with energy.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" said Chloe striking a pose.

"Sure! I won't back down from a fight! Game on!" Jerrick said.

Chloe ran across from Jerrick and took her place as Nathaniel watched from afar.

Chloe then placed Cyndaquil on the ground and nudged his back.

"Wake up Cyndaquil!" Chloe said in a sweet tone.

Cyndaquil awoke from his slumber and stood on it's feet.

"Chikorita let's go!" Said Jerrick tossing up his pokéball.

Chikorita came out and stood with it's head held high.

Due to Cyndaquil's timid and scared nature, it began to cry on the field.

"Cyndaquil you can't just cry! It's okay sweetheart!" said Chloe.

Cyndaquil ran back to Chloe and hopped into her arms.

"There, there it's okay. You have to stop being so scared." Chloe said.

Cyndaquil calmed back down and hopped from Chloe's arms. It slowly walked onto the field very cautiously.

The fire on Cyndaquil's back failed to ignite.

"We've got to ignite that flame somehow!" said Chloe.

"Guess it's my move first! Go Dahlia use razor leaf!" said Jerrick.

Dahlia (Chikorita) swung it's head releasing multiple razor sharp leaves at Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil let's try ember!" Chloe said.

Cyndaquil opened it's mouth and was ready to attack, however nothing came out of it's mouth.

"No, come on!" Chloe said stomping her feet.

The razor sharp leaves hit Cyndaquil, causing it to be damaged a bit. Cyndaquil had minor cuts and scratches on him.

Cyndaquil started to cry once more.

Cyndaquil then ran to Chloe, tapped its pokéball and went back inside.

Chloe was extremely embarrassed.

"Well I guess this match is over. Sorry about hurting Cyndaquil." Jerrick said walking over.

He gave Chloe a warm and loving hug. Chloe began blushing just a little.

"Thanks Jerrick! Cyndaquil is fine! He just needs to learn how to conquer his fears!" Chloe said smiling.

They broke away from each other as they heard a grumble from their stomachs.

"Oh dear, the hungry has hit me again!" said Chloe.

"It hit both of us!" Jerrick said smiling.

Nathaniel smiled waved his hand as if he was saying "follow me."

"Where does he want us to go?" asked Jerrick. "I guess we'll find out when we get there." said Chloe.

Jerrick, Chloe and Dahlia (Chikorita) traveled closely behind Nathaniel on Route 29. They saw a few friendly Pokémon happily living in their communities. They also got the pokédex entries of the following Pokémon: Marill, Bonsly, Pidgey, Sentret and Sunkern. As they continued walking, they came near a grill and a picnic table right off of the route.

"So I'm guessing we're gonna eat here! Woohoo!" Chloe screamed.

Chloe was hopping up and down out of excitement.

"But the thing is what are we gonna be eating?" Asked Jerrick.

Nathaniel placed his bag on the table and began setting the table. He then began chopping up vegetables and more things.

He fired the grill up and began grilling the vegetables and meat. He put a few spices and seasoning on them.

"Wow I wonder what he's cooking." said Chloe.

Jerrick wiggled his nose and said, "Smells like Karp Kabobs!"

Nathaniel nodded his head and quickly placed the chopped food on sticks.

Jerrick and Chloe sat down as Dahlia waited patiently for her food by the picnic table.

As Jerrick and Chloe bit into their 'Karp Kabob' , Dahlia was sitting by famished. "Hey Nathaniel do you have any pokémon food?" asked Jerrick.

Nathaniel quickly dug in his bag without hesitation. He took out a bag of pokémon food, three bowls and six bottles of water. He filled the bowls and placed them on the ground. He handed Jerrick and Chloe a bottle of water too.

Chloe and Nathaniel brought out their pokémon from their pokéball.

As everyone ate, Jerrick complimented Nathaniel on his cooking skills. Moments later, they were finished eating and decided to get a move on.

"Thanks for the meal Nathaniel!" Jerrick said patting him on the back. Nathaniel smiled nervously.

"So Jerrick, what is Hoenn like?" asked Chloe.

Jerrick stared deeply into Chloe's Cerulean blue eyes.

"Hoenn is a nice and loving region if I do say so myself." He said with joy.

"Well if that's the case...why didn't you start your journey there silly?" Chloe asked.

Jerrick began rubbing the back of his head, "Well I used to come to Ecruteak City every summer to spend some time with my grandparents. I remember watching the kimono girls dance in a theater. It was really awesome!" Jerrick said with glee.

Chloe was staring into Jerrick's light brown face.

"_I can just sense that he's a really caring person, could he possibly be that friend I was searching for all along?_" Chloe's conscious spoke.

"Sounds like a great place. Promise me we'll go one day! Me you and Nathaniel will travel Hoenn one day." Chloe said staring into Jerrick's brown eyes.

"I promise." Jerrick said smirking. Nathaniel was feeling rather awkward having them talk across him.

As they continued walking, They were enjoying the peaceful scenery when all of a sudden it was interrupted.

A girl hopped out of the bushes with a small Pokémon beside her. "Hold it right there!" She said.

"Huh?" Chloe and Jerrick asked in question. Nathaniel stood awkwardly.

The girl seemed to be slightly younger than the rest of the gang by a couple of years. She had a petite shape and was also very pretty.

She has pale light brown skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair is in a big black curly afro that's parted at the side. She is wearing a baseball shirt that is white with black sleeves. She is also wearing a light blue denim overall short romper and black high top shoes. She wore a bright pink backpack also with many silver key chains.

"You are aware that you're closing in on my hometown Cherrygrove City correct?" Asked the girl.

"We are? Splendid!" Chloe said in joy.

"Well you can easily make it to Johto if you defeat me in a battle!" said the girl.

"Oh?" Asked Chloe.

"The names Taylor! And this is my Pokémon Furret!" She said.

Taylor tossed her pokéball in the air and out popped a Pokémon.

Its most notable feature is its long skinny body. It has two brown lines on each cheek and cream-tipped ears. It has four medium-sized brown rings from its tail to the middle of its torso and smaller brown rings on each of its forepaws.

Oncemore Nathaniel, Chloe and Jerrick took out their pokédex.

"Furret the long body Pokémon. Furret has a very slim build. When under attack, it can slickly squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, this Pokémon is very nimble and fleet." Read their pokédex.

"Aw it's so cute!" Chloe said.

"Thanks, I brush it's fur everyday. Now let's get ready to battle girl!" Taylor said.

Taylor stood strong across from Chloe. "Well...uh...okay." Chloe said nervously.

Jerrick and Nathaniel stood to the side acting as referee for this match that was about to unfold.

"Okay, well come out Cyndaquil." Chloe said nervously.

Cyndaquil came out and sneezed. The fire on it's back was lit and ready.

"Alright! Cyndaquil's ready to battle!" Chloe spoke in her head.

"I'll let you have the first move!" said Taylor.

"Okay Cyndaquil use ember!" Chloe commanded. Cyndaquil opened its mouth and shot out bolts of fire. The bolts of fire darted at Furret.

"Furret! Use dig!" Taylor commanded. Furret dug with it's paws extremely fast and it swiftly went underground. The ember attack hit the ground.

"_Dammit, this all seems familiar. Oh yeah! Jerrick's battle with Aria, her Swinub used dig and Chikorita ran around frantically. That's exactly what I've got to do. But doesn't my Cyndaquil know quick attack?_" Chloe pondered in her head.

"Cyndaquil run around!" Commanded Chloe. Cyndaquil was running around frantically, scared about where Furret will pop up.

Moments later, Furret popped up from behind Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil was startled.

"Now Furret Use shadow ball!" said Taylor. Furret opened its mouth and began creating a black and purple ball. It then fired it at Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil was shaking like a leaf.

"Cyndaquil use quick attack to dodge the attack!" said Chloe. Cyndaquil jumped in the air at a fast speed leaving a white trail behind. Cyndaquil swept past the Shadow Ball dodging it by an inch. It then tackled Furret straight on.

Cyndaquil landed back on the ground as Furret landed on it's back.

"No! Furret!" Taylor screamed. Furret slowly got up off the ground. It was damaged just a bit.

"Alright Cyndaquil finish it off with ember!" Chloe said happily.

"Thunderbolt now Furret!" Taylor shouted.

"Thunderbolt? No way!" Jerrick spoke from the side.

Furret's eyes turned a bright yellow color. It then launched a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from it's body.

The thunderbolt attack crashed through Cyndaquil's ember and hit Cyndaquil dead on.

"Oh no!" Chloe said. Cyndaquil fell back on it's back with swirls in its eyes. It fainted.

"Wow, that was definitely a critical hit. Anywhom, Cyndaquil is unable to battle. The winner is Taylor from Cherrygrove City." said Jerrick in his announcer voice.

"I knew I would win! Great job Furret." Taylor said. She was rubbing Furret's head wishing it gratitude.

"Well you did great for your second match. Return." Chloe said. She returned Cyndaquil safely into his pokéball.

Jerrick and Nathaniel walked over too Chloe. Nathaniel placed his hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Great job Chloe, let this be a reminder to you." Jerrick said.

"A reminder?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, that it's okay to lose." Jerrick said. Chloe looked into Jerrick's eyes. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey!" Taylor said. Furret climbed on to her shoulder. She walked over to the gang.

"Hey, even though you didn't win the battle, I'd be happy to show you around my city." Taylor said smiling.

"Really? Thanks Taylor. Oh and let me introduce myself! I'm Jerrick." He said.

"I'm Chloe and this is Nathaniel!" said Chloe. "Nathaniel raised his hand, as if he was to wave.

"Nice to meet you ...huh? (Taylor watched the sun go down to the horizon) Hey let's get going to Cherrygrove before it turns into night." Taylor said.

They group of four began walking, hoping to reach Cherrygrove City.

"Alright, we can check in at the Pokémon center and rest up for tomorrow." Jerrick said.

"No need for that, my dad is the mayor of Cherrygrove City and we have a huge house. We have four guest rooms available at my house. You guys can stay for tonight." Taylor suggested.

"It wouldn't be of trouble will it?" Chloe asked.

"No not at all! My dad will be glad to see people other than the ones in the city." said Taylor.

"Well party at Taylor's house tonight!" Jerrick said doing a dance.

"Oh brother." Taylor said placing her hand on her face.

Nathaniel opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak, however he didn't say anything.

Nathaniel was indeed socially aloof.

"Hey why isn't he talking?" Asked Taylor.

"He's a tad bit shy." Chloe said.

"Nathaniel will talk when he's ready." Jerrick said.

Nathaniel began blushing as a sign of embarrassment.

"Well we're almost here, in about fifteen minutes we'll reach Cherrygrove." said Taylor.

The group continued walking in the hopes of reaching Cherrygrove.


End file.
